My Alexander Drabbles
by Norrsken
Summary: Short stories, sharing moments with Alexander and Hephaestion. All in the mood of the ongoing word prompt drabble challenge.
1. Prompt: Sound

Hello all,

I am very late to join this drabble but I will do my best to keep up with you all. The drabble format is a bit unfamiliar to me, so I will not always keep the word count and so on. I hope that my entries will be acceptable all the same.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

// NorthernLight

* * *

**Prompt: Sound**

**The Sound Of Sorrow**

Alexander heard loud and desperate sounds of sobbing and wailing. He wondered where they came from. His cheeks were wet with tears. His throat was raw from screaming. His hair was torn in desperation. His Royal robes were disheveled from distress.

Then he saw the body he was clinging to. It was cold and lifeless. Its auburn hair had lost its gloss and fire forever. Its blue eyes had closed for the last time.

It was Hephaestion! His dearest friend had left him forever.

The sounds of sobbing and wailing came from Alexander himself. They continued forever and ever - until he no longer had the strength to express his endless mourning.

* * *

**The Sound Of Lovemaking**

Loud screams were heard from the forest.

The Companions looked up in surprise from their eager studying. The Well of the Nymphs shuddered and stopped for a while in its constant murmuring. Aristotle was interrupted in his important experiments. The horses in the meadow pricked their ears, listening for some unknown danger. The birds stopped singing and chirping.

The calm and seclusion of Mieza in the spring was broken.

Then Cleitus calmed them all.

"I just saw Alexander and Hephaestion walk into the forest. They intended to study the beauty of Nature. "

All smiled in understanding. The screams they had heard were from joy and excitement, not from fear and distress.

* * *

**The Sound Of Victory**

The air was filled with joyous clamour. Swords and spears were beating and hammering against thousands of shields. Voices were roaring and chanting, calling out for wine and rich food. Horses were neighing and stomping. Dogs were barking. Rose petals were snowing all over, filling the air with their sweet fragrance.

"Alexander ! Alexander! Alexander!"

It was the day after Gaugamela. Alexander and the Macedonians had won the day. The young King was now High King of all Persia. All was well. The city of Babylon had opened its famous Gates of Ishtar to let them all in to her wonders and riches.

The Procession of Victory formed and prepared to enter Babylon.

The sounds of Victory followed it.


	2. Prompt: Crack

**Hello all, **

**I use to be way behind all. Now, this prompt was so vivid and enticing that my Muses reacted very fast. They want to take us back to the rigours of the Illyrian Winter. This tale is long for a drabble, but there is all kinds of action that calls for this word count. **

**All the best wishes, read and enjoy, **

**// NorthernLight**

* * *

**Prompt: Crack**

**A Crack in the Ice**

**"No, Alexander! You cannot go out there. The ice is too thin, it will not carry you!"**

**It was a perfect winter day despite the bitter cold. The sun was shining down from a clear azure blue sky. It glittered in the snow on the ground and and hoar frost on the tree branches, making them more beautiful than pearls and diamonds. **

**There was an even more beautiful sight. Alexander was sliding out on the frozen creek, dressed in his warming wolf fur cloak. His golden hair floated down his broad shoulders. The sun shone straight on him, as if realizing his importance. Peritas and Pollux followed him out on the glittering ice. **

**Suddenly both dogs withdrew from the slippery surface. Their eager barks turned into cautious whimpers. Alexander called out for them. **

**"Good dogs, good dogs! What are you waiting for? The forest and hunting is much finer on the other side of the creek!"**

**The cautious he dogs adamantly shook their heads. They apparently did not want to follow their dear Master. Hephaestion commended their caution and patted them gently on their furry heads. **

**CRACK !!!**

**The ice gave way under Alexander's boot clad feet. It opened into a ferocious yawning crevice, swallowing him into its ice cold depths. His golden hair floated as a tuft of erratic sea weed on the swirling water. **

**"Oh, NO! What did I say to you, Alexander !, "Hephaestion called out in desperation. "Hold on to the ice border! I am coming out to you ! "**

**He swiftly grasped a sturdy branch and threw himself on the ice, sliding on his stomach out to the hungry crack that threatened to swallow his Golden One. Peritas and Pollux followed, moaning and whimpering with worries for their dear Master. Alexander now appeared, furiously holding on to the rim of the ice. He grasped the branch that Hephaestion gave him. Soon he was dragged out from his unintentional cold bath. Hephaestion embraced him and supported him as they walked on wobbly legs to their homelike Illyrian grotto. The dogs followed, merrily barking. **

**In the grotto Hephaestion helped Alexander to take off his cold and wet clothing. Then he lit up the fire and prepared some broth and mulled raspberry wine in two kettles. Alexander was shivering in the aftermath of his very cold bath and he wrapped himself into the warming furs. Hephaestion soon joined him, bringing bowls of broth and wine. **

**"Now see what your recklessness have done!, "Hephaestion scolded his friend, but with a fond smile to contradict the criticism." There will be no hunting today. Now we have to stay at home to keep you warm and safe!"**

**"Well, there are worse ways to spend a winter afternoon, "Alexander answered.**

**The dogs heard the promising word "hunting". They went out into the snowy landscape once more. In a while they returned with a small boar and two hares. **

**Their dear Masters did not notice their hunting fortune and good game. **

**The End**


	3. Prompt: Empty

These are my tribute to Alexander on the day of his death, this 10th of June. It is a mournful day for all of his friends and followers.

All the best wishes,

/ NorthernLight

Prompt: Empty

**Empty World**

Alexander watched the views from the walls of Ecbatana. A week ago they sparkled like a rainbow. Now they were black like an endless night, black like the emptiness in his soul.

Black clouds rolled over the countryside and a dark fog obscured his view. A cold drizzle fell and chilling winds brought it to him, not respecting his Royal person. Soon he was dripping wet and miserable. The rain mingled with the tears running down his pale cheeks.

Alexander had won a whole world with his glorious campaigns. Now it was all empty and forlorn for him.

Without Hephaestion there was no meaning. He missed his friend more and more for every day that went by.

He simply did not know how to go on without him.

********************************************************************************************************'*

**Empty Shell**

Once he was the High King of Persia, the King of Macedon and the Hegemon of all Greece. Now he was just an empty shell, lying on the Royal bed in Babylon.

The Companions had no respect to pay for Alexander, no proper mourning. They were far too occupied with their fight for power and riches.

Alexander was in agony. His body was ravished by pain and fever and his mind was filled with worries and troubles. He knew that he would not be there much longer. He worried for what would become of his unborn son, his Queens and wives, his Companions and his great conquests and realms. The hot choking air in the Babylonian bed chamber was stifling him. He gasped for air, crying out from the unendurable pain in his chest and abdomen.

He writhed to and fro on the silken sheets. The Persian Boy did what he could to help him and care for him, but he was simply not able to remedy so much pain and worry. His King was in agony. Soon he would not be there anymore.

Alexander felt a cool hand on his brow. Then two strong arms embraced him and lifted him from the bed. He looked up into two blue eyes and was met by a warm smile. He put his arms around a smooth and reliable neck, feeling the silky auburn tresses tickling his fingers.

"Hephaestion! You have come for me!"

"Yes, my friend. It is time to go, Alexander."

There was no more pain and suffering. Soon Alexander was able to stand on his own, leaning on Hephaestion's arm. The Babylonian bedchamber vanished in a golden mist. It was replaced by a soft, emerald green meadow. Fragrant flowers and herbs surrounded them. A mild summer breeze susurrated through the leaves of willows and chestnuts and the pines of cedars and cypresses.

The one lying on the Royal bed in Babylon was just an empty shell.

The real Alexander was not there anymore. He walked the Elysian Fields, in the company of Hephaestion.

Bliss and happiness was theirs forever.

The End


	4. Prompt: Flames

**Hello all, **

**Me and my Muses have not been very active of late. Now we are inspired once more. These drabbles are to honour our yearly Candles for Alexander at our Alexander's Army Yahoo Group, somewhat belated. I hope that you will enjoy them, especially since I have refrained from the usual mourning theme. I don't know if the prompt "Flames" is in the list, but I found it a very appropriate one. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Prompt: Flames**

**A Flame In Pella**

**Pella, 356 BC**

**She was totally overwhelmed by the violent thunderstorm. The rain washed all over her. The cold winds blew all around her, making her constantly stumble. Then there was the lightning. She fell and the flames soared and sizzled all over her, concentrating on her protruding stomach. **

**The young woman woke up in a cold sweat, her breath labouring and her heart pounding like a sledge hammer. It was not real, nothing but a nightmare. She held her hands protectively around her stomach, feeling the baby kicking violently inside her. **

**It was the first time she had felt him kicking. He seemed to be a most lively and healthy child. **

**Queen Olympias smiled and said to herself: **

**"Well, I always knew that my firstborn would be someone unusual. Now I know for sure."**

**A Flame In Illyria**

**Illyria 338 BC**

**Amanda was alone as usual. Her faithful dog Ptolema and her lovely puppies kept her company, but there were no other human beings nearby. The Illyrian Village was far away, at the other side of the mountain ridge. **

**Amanda lit her little night fire and warmed herself at it. Ptolema and the puppies gathered at her side. Suddenly the watchful she dog rose. Her ears prickled and she barked to alert her dear mistress. Amanda looked up: **

**"What is it, my dear girl?, "she asked her friend. **

**The dog sniffed the air and went towards the east. Amanda curiously peeped through a hole in her protective rose bushes. **

**She saw another firebrand. It was in the hands of a blond young man. Its warm glow surrounded him like a fiery golden halo. He sat astride a coal black stallion and he was followed by an auburn haired young friend on an auburn maned stallion. They set their pace towards the cave nearby, clearly intending to move into it. **

**Amanda had got herself a pair of new neighbours. She would never be alone anymore. **

**A Flame In Asia**

**The Hindu Kush, 329 BC**

**Hephaestion was cold. He had never been so cold before in his life. He lay semi conscious in a snow drift. His fur cloak was to no avail against the merciless, bitter cold snow and icy winds. How long had he lain in that ice cold snow drift? He did not know. What he knew was that he had to get up, had to move, or else he would freeze to death! **

**He rose on hands and knees, trying to stand. His arms and legs shivered so badly that it was almost impossible. He needed help, but no one was there for him. He called out, but no one responded to him. **

**Suddenly there was a black cloud thundering towards him. A gray cloak made of wolf fur swirled in the cold blizzard winds. A strong hand reached out for him and scooped him up on the black horse's back. He was embraced and engulfed in a flaming heat. **

**Alexander was there for him. With his Golden One at his side Hephaestion would never be cold and lonely again. **

**The End**


	5. Prompt: Forward

Hello all,

Now my Muses have returned and joined the Drabble contest. They found the Forward theme an excellent choice. There are many opportunities in this, both cute, warm, brave and also deeply emotional towards the ending. All the best wishes, read and enjoy!

/ Northern Light

**Royal Nursery**

The little golden haired baby boy was bored. He was well cared for but things were always the same. Also, he often wanted to crawl outside the nursery to explore the world outside. His vigilant watchers always adamantly denied him that treat.

This day was filled with more action than usually. Pandora's puppies had grown and they were merrily playing on the floor. He joined them together with his little house snake Hypnos. They played together, all until the puppies started to nibble at little Hypnos. The little baby boy vigorously smacked their muzzles but they had no respect for him, they just went on with their nibbling. Hypnos slithered away. The baby boy followed the house snake.

There was someone new in the nursery. Another baby boy sat on the light blue blanket that he was supposed to sit and crawl on but never did. He was the most beautiful creature the small boy had ever set his eyes upon. His hair was long and shining auburn, his eyes were blue as the summer sky and he was calm and tender as he gently patted Hypnos when the house snake crawled up into his lap. What a strange little baby boy! People usually became very afraid of Hypnos, screaming and yelling and shooing him away from them. This one took gentle care of the house snake and made small soothing sounds, making the little one hiss friendly in reply.

This must be a most suitable new playmate for him!

The golden haired boy crept forward to him. He said hello with his wordless baby talk and gently took one auburn tress in his little hand, eagerly examining the beautiful hair. It was soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. He became even more eager and started to pull the silken tresses with vigorous attention. The other one at first looked at him with calm amazement, but when he got his hair pulled he firmly smacked at the little hand, with a loud and clear wailing filled with indignation. The golden haired boy withdrew his hand, loooking at his new playmate with bewilderment. He was not used to being thwarted at all! He made and apologizing sound and nodded before he gently stroke the other ones round and chubby cheek. The auburn haired baby boy found this approach more pleasurable and he leaned towards his new golden friend, making soft and appreciative sounds. The little baby boys soon found each other, sitting on the light blue blanket, making friendly sounds and gently playing together.

Then the golden haired boy saw that the nursery door was standing ajar. He crept towards it. His new playmate eagerly followed. This time he was lucky. His watchers dit not see his bold initiative.

The little baby boys crept together forward to the first of many adventures.

**Illyrian Cave**

Cold. The young Prince had never been this cold before. Illyria in wintertime was colder and more merciless than anything he had experienced back in Pella and Macedon.

He had been outdoors to fetch some more firewood. Now he returned into their friendly cave. His Dear One awaited him. He rested on the bear and wolf furs, undressed for the night. His auburn hair shone in the flickering light from the fire, billowing around his broad shoulders like a regal cloak. His skin was pale, shimmering like ivory and his muscular frame was adorned with auburn hair the same colour as that on his head. He still was the most beautiful creature the young Prince had ever set his eyes upon. Now he lifted his arms in an inviting manner. The young Prince stepped straight into a most warming embrace. He was engulfed with a love and warmth beyond his wildest desires.

Forward into pleasure.

**The Plains Of Gaugamela**

The young King was truly feeling fear, for the first time in his life. The Persian Army was overwhelming in its numerary and powers. He doubted his ability and his luck.

Would he become successful and victorious this time?

He looked at his auburn haired friend who rode at his side. He was an anchor of sanity and stability, a Charm of Good Luck. The young, golden haired King knew that with him at his side nothing could ever go wrong.

Forward they rode, to glory and victory.

**Babylonian Bedchamber**

The heat was stifling. The air was so very hot around him that it was suffocating. He was burning up from fever. His breath was labouring. He had a horrible, burning ache and pain in his right side, where the Mallian Arrow had seriously wounded him some years ago.

The young golden haired King knew that he was dying. He was unable to go on without his Dear One.

His Companions and Generals were at his side, worrying, in deep mourning.

They were already conspiring and making intrigues to grasp the Throne, the Power and the High Command.

Suddenly there was a cool breeze blowing into the Royal bedchamber. A wonderful azure blue light shone before the King's fevered eyes. Someone came out of that azure light, someone with glossy auburn hair and deep blue eyes. His Dear One embraced him and lifted him from the bed. All his pains and aches disappeared with that embrace. A familiar Voice spoke to him.

"Alexander. It is time for us to go. We will be together forever now..."

Together they went into the azure blue light. Elysium awaited them as they soared forward into Eternity.

**The End**


	6. Prompt: Delighted

Hello all,

This is a kind of sequel to my previous Forward drabble. Here we get Hephaestion's POW of events.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!

/ NorthernLight

**Prompt: Delighted**

**New Friend**

The little baby boy was a most wanted child. He was much loved by his parents, his nurse and all in the Keep where he lived. Of course he got the very best care and attention. Still little Baby Hephaestion was feeling bored. There was something, someone that he needed to feel alright.

Then, one day he was taken out from his safe and comfortable nursery. He rode on a very big animal, safe and secure in the lap of his father. After a very long ride they arrived at a very, very big house. It was much bigger than the Keep. They went inside. There was another nursery, bigger and more adorned than his own. He was sat on a bright blue blanket and his Mother gently patted him on his auburn tresses.

"Mammy and Daddy will be away on the Royal Banquet for some time. You will be all right here with Nanny and Hellanike - and look! There is Alexander. He is the same age as you. You must crawl over and get to know him. Perhaps you can play and have a good time together. "

She smiled and gave him a warm and loving hug before she went away, dressed in her finest rose coloured garments, embroidered with silver threads. Baby Hephaestion wondered whatever a Royal Banquet was. Could it be something for him, too?

Then he looked up, calmly scouting his new surroundings. There was another baby boy in the nursery. He was the most beautiful creature Baby Hephaestion had ever seen. His hair was golden and shining, his eyes were gray like thunder clouds and he was filled with the most sparkling energy and vitality. He was very curious about this Golden One. Still, he sat there calmly, just watching his new friend and his exploits. He had five small animals, similar, but a bit different from his own kittens. A bigger animal was watching over the small ones. She was much bigger than the mother of Hephaestion's kittens and she gently watched the Golden One, too. There was a smaller creature the Golden One and the puppies played with. He looked a lot like the woolen threads his Mother used to work into warming dresses for him. It was only that he was somewhat thicker and very much alive. The puppies did not treat him well. They nibbled at him. Soon they even tried to eat him up.

Baby Hephaestion liked all animals and now he clapped his tiny hands. The little one slithered towards him, into the safety in his lap. The Golden One came after, promptly starting to befriend him.

Baby Hephaestion was quite delighted over this meeting. He realized that he would NEVER more be bored in the company of this Golden One.

**New Surroundings **

Illyria was a cold and unfriendly place. It was autumn and stormy and raining outside. The cold winds blew into his makeshift mountain home, making him shiver. He was all alone in a cave on a remote mountain side, shivering in their bed of furs. They were thick and warm, but nothing could warm him in this dank, cold and unfriendly realm. He had sprained his ankle and it hurt so much that he could not go outdoors.

Young Hephaestion was used to much better places and much friendlier surroundings. He wondered why he had come to this?

Then there was a golden light in the opening of the cave. His Golden One stood there, once more at his side. Alexander had his arms filled with firewood and he made a fire. He had a newly caught hare and herbs, roots and mushrooms. They cooked it together and shared the meal, sitting at the fireside wrapped into Alexander's big wolf fur cloak. It was better than the most luxurious Royal Banquet. Afterwards they embraced and warmed each other in their makeshift bed of furs, spending the night together in friendship and joy.

Hephaestion was together with Alexander - but when he was together with his Golden One every day was a delight - even in bitter Exile.

**New Beginnings **

Hephaestion was bored. He was in the finest of places, together with friends and family, on a meadow with fragrant flowers, resting in the shades of a venerable old Oak. Soon a sumptuous meal would be served, the most delicious food with the finest wine and cool and sparkling spring water to drink. Still he was bored. He missed his Golden One so very much.

Suddenly strong hands were put on his shoulders. He looked up. Achilles and Patroclos stood behind him, beckoning to him.

"Come, Hephaestion. It is time for us to go and welcome someone new into our Realm. "

Together they went, all the way to Babylon. When they entered the gloomy, hot and stifling bedchamber Achilles and Patroclos stayed behind, pointing at someone in an enormous and finely adorned bed. It was Alexander, devoid of all his former strength and vitality. He was pale and vane and he could not even breathe properly. Hephaestion quickly realized that his Golden One was dying from his many wounds and exertions.

This could not be! This could not happen! He should have been there for him!

Hephaestion ran to the bed and embraced his Golden One. Strangely all the people who were gathered in the Royal bedchamber did not see him at all. He felt a cooling breeze blowing around him, taking his friend's fever away. A wonderful azure blue light shone around them, carrying them away from that stifling chambers. He took Alexander in a firm grasp and lifted him from the bed, feeling all his pains and aches disappearing with this Healing embrace. He spoke with great determination.

"Alexander. It is time for us to go. We will be together forever now..."

Together they went into the azure blue light. Elysium awaited them as they soared into Eternal Delight.

**The End **


	7. Prompt: Too Late

**Hello all, **

**Too Late is a very good prompt. It can be used for many occasions in the lives of our Dear Ones. In this I will refrain from using it at its most extreme sorrow, when Alexander is too late in Ecbatana. **

**My Muses want us to visit the difficult siege of Gaza. There *our* Hephaestion is settled with a most difficult assignment. One might think it is almost impossible. I can promise much of angst and action. There is a cliffhanger but I will continue the tale next weekend. As we all know the outcome will be a happy one, at long last. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Too Late**

**Siege of Gaza, 332 BC**

**Hephaestion stood dressed in his finest armour. It was a heavy burden on his broad shoulders. The sizzling heat made him stagger and he virtually wavered to and fro in the glaring sun. The high and stubborn walls of the city looming nearby added to his discomfort. **

**What would become of them? When would they be ready with this difficult undertaking. It seamed that they would be stuck forever and ever with impossible sieges these days. **

**Hephaestion found the logistics and planning a most difficult assignment. **

**Then he let his eyes rest on a most comforting sight. **

**His Golden One was truly magnificent. He stood at the altar with the golden ceremonial wreath on his head, ready to offer a sacrifice for a victorious outcome of the very difficult siege. The city of Gaza was stubborn and their Commander Batis a clever and formidable foe. **

**Alexander and the Macedonians needed Good Omens very badly this day. **

**Suddenly an Eagle flew by and dropped a large stone on Alexander's head. The young King staggered, but then he quickly steadied himself. His Companions turned to Aristander who stood there caressing his white beard with total distraction. The wise seer of the Macedonians had seen it all. He knew that it was a Bad Omen. There was nothing to do about it, nothing but to tell the Truth. He addressed his young King, telling him in earnest: **

**"Sire, you will capture this town, but today you must take care of your own safety first."**

**Hephaestion heard the Seer speak the ominous words. A cold hand clutched at his heart and he begun to shiver despite the sizzling heat around the Macedonian army. He knew Alexander so well, almost better than he knew himself. His friend and King would never put his own safety before that of his Macedonians. **

**Alexander shrugged his shoulders, as to ward of the Bad Omen. Then he went out to the siege, clearly intending to make somedecisive moves, hopefully to take the city. **

**King Alexander was a Commander who always led from the front. He would never stay behind any important events or actions. **

**Hephaestion always stayed close at his side, constantly and vigilantly watching over his Dear One. During the day's hard fighting he managed to keep his King and friend out of harms way for a very long time. Then the tides of war went quite awry for the Macedonians. They were hard pressed by the brave and fierce defenders of Gaza. Soon they would be forced to leave their important earthworks and let the enemy have their way. **

**Alexander would never let this happen! **

**He beckoned to his faithful Guards and close Companions. They all rushed to the rescue, driving the enemy away and saving the earthworks from destruction. Hephaestion held his position close to Alexander, shielding and protecting him with his own body, shield and weapons. Cleitus and the Guards were close nearby, doing the very same. They all watched out for enemies, driving them away from their beloved King. Then Hephaestion looked up. He realized that the worst danger was not coming from the enemies swarming around defending the earthworks. **

**It was coming from above! High up on the parapet was a giant trebuchet. It was loaded with a very big arrow, just ready to launch. **

**Hephaestion called out to Alexander, and saw him instantly hold up his shield for protection. **

**Too late! **

**The arrow flew fast and with true aim. Its impact on his shield was so devastating that he was thrown backwards. He saw the arrow penetrate the Shield of Achilles, go through the King's splendid armour and embed itself into Alexander's right shoulder. The young King gasped out from pain and shock. He grasped at his injured shoulder before he fell backwards on the slippery ground.Hephaestion kneeled at his side, and took him into his arms. **

**The blood flowed freely from the wound, like a crimson rivulet. Alexander was unconscious and already white from severe loss of blood. His breathing was shallow, on the verge of ceasing. His breathing stopped for a while and then returned, even more shallow than before. Then it stopped altogether. Hephaestion shook him violently, calling out to him. **

**"No! NO! You must not leave us, not now, not ever! Doctor Philip! Someone bring doctor Philip here, at once!"**

**There was no answer. Alexander's head rolled to the side. He was white and cold as a corpse, despite the sizzling heat around them. **

**Doctor Philip and Amanda came and did their very best to tend to the grievous wound. They removed the arrow, staunched the blood flow and put on compresses with Healing herbs and wrapped a thick bandage around the King's shoulder. **

**Alexander did not regain his senses after their ministrations. Hephaestion did not know if he was breathing and alive at all. The Macedonians waited in a protective circle around him. Hephaestion held on to him, keeping him as comfortable and secure as possible in his lap. The ground was very hot, dusty and sandy. It almost burned him. He looked up to the skies that had turned copper red from the setting sun. Tears fell from his eyes, like rivulets of endless sorrow. They mixed with the blood on his friend's chest, forming patterns of ominous crimson stripes. **

**A bolt of thunder suddenly struck from the skies. Rain started to fall. As it struck the blood stained mud on the battlefield it looked as if drops of blood were falling from the copper red skies. Hephaestion's tears continued falling and flew freely down his cheeks. He called out in sheer desperation. **

**"Father Zeus, please do not take Alexander away from us and from me! We all need him so very badly!"**

**The Guards, the healers and all the Macedonians prayed together with him. **

**Then Alexander opened his beautiful gray eyes and looked straight up at Hephaestion. **

**"My friend, you thought that you came to late to save me - but you were just in time, " he said, his voice faltering but still strong and determined. **

**He lifted his good arm and gave Hephaestion a fond embrace. **

**Now Hephaestion's tears flew even more freely, this time from sheer Joy. **

**TBC**


	8. Prompt: No Power On Earth

**Hello all, again, **

**Here comes the sequel to my Too Late story. We are still at Gaza. Hephaestion hopes that Alexander will survive his dangerous wound, but the young King wants much more than mere survival. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy, **

**/ NorthernLight**

**Prompt: No Power On Earth**

**Siege Of Gaza. 332 BC**

**Hephaestion was still very worried over Alexander's health. He was very pale and wan and he had lost an ungodly amount of blood. The good doctor was still working with him, together with the healer Amanda. The emergency aid had been successful but now they had to wash him clean and give him Healing and revitalizing concoctions. They had a very strong and horrible taste and the wine the Healing herbs were mixed in did not make them taste any better. **

**Hephaestion held Alexander in a firm grasp, telling him kind words of comfort and concern. **

**"Amanda! What are you doing out here?, "Cleitus called out to the young Healer with great concern. "A battlefield is no place for a woman!"**

**"I know, but our King needs me!, "she adamantly answered. **

**"Yes, I can see that, "Cleitus answered. He then picked the Shield of Achilles from the ground and held it as a protective screen over Alexander, Hephaestion and the Healers. **

**Both Healers worked together in unison while Cleitus and the Guards held their shields over them for protection from raining arrows. They had managed to remove the giant arrow from Alexander's shoulder. Then they staunched the profuse bleeding, put on a poultry against severe loss of blood and carefully wrapped the shoulder with a thick and protective field dressing, checking it time and again, since it was clearly not enough to stop the bleeding. **

**Hephaestion held on to him all the time, keeping him as comfortable and secure as possible in his lap. He was very worried since Alexander was still very weak. **

_**/ "What if the Enemy sees that he is ailing? They will make another assault. Perhaps they will manage to crush and defeat us. " he thought to himself. / **_

**A cold and merciless rain fell over the battlefield near the earthworks of Gaza. It washed over the Macedonians in crimson felt that the very skies were crying together with him, sharing his endless worries. Alexander lay still and almost unconscious in his lap. He was white from loss of blood. His breathing was shallow and withheld from the excruciating pain in his shoulder wound. **

**Suddenly a bolt of thunder struck straight over the battlefield. It sizzled and grazed the high stone walls of Gaza. A cool and calming breeze followed and the rain abated. **

**The young King opened his eyes. They were wide from pain and shock when he stared up on Hephaestion and his close Companions. Soon he started to groan and fidget on the muddy ground. He grasped at his injured shoulder and tried to sit up. **

**"No, Alexander! You have been badly wounded, "Hephaestion admonished him. "You must keep calm and lie still. We will bring a litter and carry you back to your tent."**

**"NO, "Alexander called out. The enemy and our own soldiers must not see me ailing and carried away from here. This will certainly lose us this siege alltogether! It might even lose us our very lives!"**

**All of a sudden he was on his feet. He drew his sword, holding on to it with his left hand. He called the Macedonians to him. **

**"No, Sire, "doctor Philip and Amanda called out to him. "You must not fight again! You will reopen the wound and you might bleed to your death!"**

**Alexander did not pay any heed at all to their prudent warnings. He leaped at the enemy, surrounded by his Guards and Companions, as a towering fortress of protecting shields, swords and spears. **

_**/ No Power on Earth will stop my Golden One from becoming victorious and successful - and no Power on Earth will stop me from protecting him from his own recklessness, "Hephaestion thought as he closely followed his friend and King. /**_

**Together they drew all the defenders away from the earthwork and soon they had taken it. Alexander stood triumphant at the height of the earthen walls, shaking his fist towards Batis who was watching the Macedonians with alarm up on the parapet. Another bolt of lightning struck, broadening the breaks in the sturdy brick walls of Gaza. It lit up Alexander's powerful frame, making him look king him look like a fierce and merciless War God with a flaming mane of golden hair flowing down his broad shoulders. **

**_/ "Unstoppable, "Batis whispered to himself up on the high and stubborn parapets of Gaza. "This young upstart Macedonian King certainly is unstoppable! What will I do to defend my city from him? " /_**

**Now the sun was down, sinking below the western horizon in clouds of scarlet and crimson. Both for defenders and attackers it became impossible to see well enough to do any substantial fighting. Alexander called out to the Macedonians as he stepped down from the earthwork. **

**"Let us call it a day, "he stated. "Tomorrow we will take this city and show them all!"**

**Alexander then was overcome by severe waves of dizziness and nausea, followed by excruciating pain from his injured shoulder. His legs gave way under him. They buckled and he fell towards Hephaestion. His friend took him into his arms when he lost consciousness once more. Hephaestion saw that the dressings had been torn away by reckless actions and hard fighting. The King's arrow wound had reopened and now bled profusely all over his splendid armour. **

**"A Healer! At once!, "Hephaestion called out in alarm and desperation. **

**Doctor Philip and Amanda came running. They had been staying nearby, knowing that they would be needed sooner or later. Once more they gave King Alexander their skillful emergency aid. The good doctor stopped the bleeding. This time he had to use burning irons to seal the wound. Hephaestion held on to his friend, speaking words of comfort when Alexander screamed out loud from the searing pain. He woke up when the burning iron scorched his shoulder, but soon mercifully lost consciousness again. Amanda anointed the wound with salves and dressed it with calming and soothing compresses. Then she bound the King's right arm tightly at his side, with slings made from broad and thick linen straps. **

**"Now we can take him to his tent, "doctor Philip recommended. "He must be put to bed and we must see to it that he stays there until he is feeling better."**

**Hephaestion nodded and took Alexander in his arms. He lifted him with great care and carried him to the Royal tent. He was very tired from a day of hard fighting and strong emotions. His legs wobbled under him and he had great difficulties in walking. Despite this he managed to reach the King's tent without upsetting his important and beloved burden. Cleitus and the Guards closely followed, watching over the pair. In the tent Hephaestion sent for warm water and undressed Alexander. He then washed him clean from blood and the dust and mire from the battleground. His friend was still unconscious when he put him to bed, made him comfortable with soft and supporting cushions and wrapped him into a warming red blanket. He sat down in a wicker chair at the bedside, ready to watch over Alexander. The Guards helped him remove his armour and brought him hot water to wash himself. They then brought a hot evening meal. He shook his head, adamantly refusing it. **

**"I have no appetite, not when HE is not well !"**

**"Still you must eat, "doctor Philip prudently told him. "You need all your strength even more now when Alexander is ailing. And - WE need you, too!"**

**Hephaestion reluctantly ate the meal from a tray put in his lap. He had some well watered mulled red wine before he sat down for his important vigil. Alexander was white from loss of blood, but now his breathing and pulse was steady. He was unconscious but resting calm and secure. Doctor Philip and Amanda stayed at his side. In the middle of the night they administered a calming concoction when Alexander awakened and was in severe pain. **

**The young King slept well through the night and the following day. When the sun set he awakened again. He was still in severe pain but this time he adamantly refused the calming concoction. Against the advice of all he rose from his cushions, standing on trembling and wobbly legs. Hephaestion supported him and futilely tried to drag him back to bed. **

**"No, Sire, "doctor Philip adamantly told him."You are not well at all! You must remain in bed. You have been seriously wounded and you need to rest."**

**Alexander sternly looked at the good doctor, his friend, his Healer and the guards. **

**"Yes, I know that you all probably are right. I do not feel very well - but I can hear my Macedonians call out and pray for me. They are worried and they must not see me ailing. I will show myself to them!"**

**He grasped for his Royal red cloak with his strong left hand. Hephaestion immediately helped him to dress properly in chiton, sandals and cloak. He then offered him his arm as a strong but discrete support when he went out from the Royal tent. Together they walked through all Camp, with the crimson light from the setting sun shining on their path. The Macedonians cheered at them, regaining their faltering courage now when they saw that their King was on his feet once more. **

**"Unstoppable, "they all said in unison. "Our King Alexander sure is unstoppable! No Power on Earth can save our Enemies from him!"**

**Alexander and Hephaestion returned to the King's tent. Away from all sight Alexander fainted and was caught up in Hephaestion's strong and supportive arms. His friend put him to bed and saw to it that he rested comfortably once more. **

**"Rest well, my Alexander, "Hephaestion whispered to him, putting his hand on his brow. "You truly are unstoppable!"**

**Hephaestion sat down again to his long and important vigil. Alexander must be kept in safety, for his sake and for the sake of all. **

**Hephaestion well know that despite all his fierce strength and power, Alexander was still human. **

**TBC**


	9. Prompt: Dark

**Hello all, **

**Still at Gaza. The Enemy has worries and so has Hephaestion. In the darkness of the night they become quite overwhelming - but there is always a morning with light and hope. **

**All the best wishes, Read and enjoy!**

**/ NorthernLight**

**Prompt: Dark**

**In The Darkness Of The Night**

**Batis woke up drenched in cold sweat. He gasped out and had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. The nightmare was still so very vivid. His whole body ached from the ordeal in it, as if it actually had occurred. **

**He had been dragged behind a chariot, round and round his proud city. This city was fallen to the Macedonian upstart Conqueror. The very man now stood proud at the helm of his chariot, holding on to the reins and urging the horses on. He flashed a whip in a violent manner, not striking the horses but letting it go through the air like a flaming sword. **

**Batis was dragged behind, his feet, legs, back, neck and head sore and bruised from this atrocious manhandling. The red hot sun shone down on him, searing his eyes and his whole body with its merciless rays. **

**The young Conqueror cheered his horses on. He was lit up by the glaring sun, his golden hair, his flashing, polished armour and his flaming, cruel whip. **

**Batis felt his whole body go up in flames and pain. **

**Nobody could survive such an ordeal. **

**Now an auburn haired warrior came riding on an equally auburn haired stallion. He was calm and cool like a spring rain and he managed to grasp the reins and arrest the wild ride of the chariot and its merciless driver. **

**"Alexander, Alexander, it is enough now. He is dead, cant't you see that he is dead!"**

**Batis closed his eyes and let the darkness engulf him. **

**His proud city of Gaza was doomed. **

**He himself was doomed, too. **

**The night was so very dark. Hephaestion had lit an oil lamp at the corner of the Royal tent. Its flickering flame was not enough to allow him to see in the darkness. Alexander was resting now but he was not well at all. He was still in pain from his serious wound and he had lost so much blood that he was white all over. His beautiful golden hair lay dank and without luster all over the white linen pillow. Cold sweat shone on his brow and his breathing was shallow from the pain in his shoulder. He called out loud and clutched at the white, clean linen bandage. Blood had soaked through and it would soon need to be changed. **

**Hephaestion dipped a clean cloth in the silver wash basin at the bedside and gently put it on Alexander's brow. **

**"Hush, hush, my Dear One. Rest easy now. I will send for Amanda, "he told his valuable charge. "She has made a potion that will take your pain away and make you sleep through the night."**

**As if she had actually heard him the Healer appeared at the bedside, with Cleitus as a protecting Shadow behind her back. She held a simple bowl of clay filled with a dark red aromatic concoction. **

**"Here, Alexander, it is the Wine of Dreams, "she told her King in a hushed manner. "It will help you to rest and take all your pain away." **

**She lifted Alexander with the pillow under his head. Then she put the bowl to his lips. He drank all of the concoction and then she put him back into the bed. His breathing instantly became deeper and more calm and he seemed to rest easier already. **

**"This will help him to sleep and rest easy. There will be no pain for many hours now, "she told Hephaestion. "You can lay down on the couch nearby now. I will remain here for the rest of the night and I will call upon you if Alexander needs you. YOU need to rest now, you have been here for him for so very long now. "**

**"Yes, Amanda. I know that Alexander is safe with you and Cleitus. I will take a short break, but you must wake me up in an hour or so. There is so much to do..."**

**Hephaestion felt his back and shoulders hurt as he lay down on the couch. He was instantly overwhelmed by a deep and dreamless sleep. Amanda arranged a pillow and cushions for him and put a soft light blue blanket over him. The night at Gaza was hot and they were in no risk of catching a cold. **

**Amanda watched her Dear Ones sleep, Alexander in the Royal bed and Hephaestion on the couch nearby. She sat down and held her own vigil, protected by a black maned man who would always be at their side, always protective, strong and faithful. **

**Alexander slept all night and all the day after. When next evening came he sat up for a light meal before going to sleep once more. **

**Next morning he rose from the Royal bed. He felt Healed and well, his injured shoulder was sore and bruised but it did not hurt him enough to stop him from taking command once more. Hephaestion had to help him dress and put on armour and then he went out into Camp. **

**The bright shining morning sun fell upon him, forming a golden halo all around him. All the Macedonians cheered him. They had been very worried when he did not appear for so long. Now their confidence was restored. **

**The city of Gaza waited for him. **

**Batis waited, too. **

**Both were shivering from fear. **

**TBC**


	10. Prompt: Conquest And Disaster

**Hello all, **

**Here is the conclusion of my Gaza tale. My apologies for the delay. I hope that it will be worth the wait. I have made some changes in comparison to *real* history. You will see why as the story proceeds. **

**I have chosen two prompts for this tale. In war there are always two parties and the ideas of Conquest and Disaster are well chosen. For the victor there is always a Conquest, but then we have the other part. Defeat is truly a disaster, especially for Batis...**

**All the best wishes and hopefully good reading, **

**/ Northern Light**

**Prompts: Conquest And Disaster**

**The city of Gaza shivered from fear. Its proud Commander Batis awakened from another night filled with bad dreams, angst and worries. The same dreadful dream had tormented him all night long, all until he could not remain in his bed. He had to rise and refresh himself with some bread and water before he prowled the dark corridors of the Citadel. The air indoors was stifling hot. He went outdoors to take some cooling night air. **

**It was to no avail. **

**His worries became even worse as he prowled the high walls of his inexpugnable Citadel. He could see the Macedonians from the heights. They were so many, and his proud defenders so few. He had thought that his city was impossible to take, but he had been proven wrong. The Macedonians had managed to build an enormous ramp of earth and they now threatened the city walls and made them most vulnerable. **

**Today would be the crucial day of the long and arduous Siege. Batis knew this. He could feel it in the very marrow of his bones. As he put on his black armour he felt his faded courage return. He had to be brave and strong for the sake of his subjects and his proud City. **

**This day he decided to lead from the front, to follow the heroic example of the young upstart Macedonian King. He went out and addressed his men. The cheered him and rallied. He managed to give them courage and strength as he assessed the desperate situation. **

**"My brave men. Our situation is very serious. We have a most merciless Enemy at our gates. The Macedonians must become repelled today, or else we will lose our City, our freedom and probably even our very lives. We know what happened to Tyre. Our fate will be similar if we are defeated, "he told them. "We must fight bravely and resist all their attempts to take our proud City! We will become victorious and successful! This King Alexander is just an ordinary man, just as we are. He can be wounded, that we all have seen. He is not invulnerable, and it is possible for us to beat him! Today is the day that we drive King Alexander and the Macedonians from our Gates!"**

**All his men cheered him once more. **

**"Batis! Batis! BATIS!", they called out loud, their voices booming all around the city of Gaza, even making the Macedonians tremble a bit. **

**Then they all went out to defend the City of Gaza. **

**Batis had a secret plan. He knew that King Alexander had one weakness. That was something he would take advantage of. A cruel smile lit up his dark features. He was not proud of what he was up to - but in war one must be prepared to do even the most unthinkable to save the day, ones people and City! **

**Alexander looked truly magnificent in his shining golden armour and his Royal red cloak. The sun warmed him with its glorious golden rays and he let it fill him with warmth, strength and confidence. His Macedonians cheered him. They looked up to their young King, knowing that nothing was impossible with him to lead them. **

**"My brave Macedonians! We have marched a long way together. The riches of Egypt and Persia now awaits us. It is just this stubborn City of Gaza that stands in our way. Let us take it - TODAY !**

**All Army cheered and rallied. They knew that King Alexander would lead them to Victory once more. Their voices boomed and carried, making the citizens of Gaza shudder and cover behind their high red walls made of hard stone and clay. **

**"Alexander! Alexander! ALEXANDER! Victory! Victory! VICTORY!"**

**There was One standing in the shadow behind the young glorious King. He was dressed in silvery, shining armour and a sky blue carefully watched over his King and friend. Alexander looked well today. There were no signs of his recent weakness whatsoever. He stood proud and tall. There was no trembling, no shivers, but he was white under his tan and his right arm was carefully bound up to his side, hidden under the Royal red cloak. **

**Hephaestion followed Alexander, faithful as always. **

**He knew that his Dear One would lead from the front, as usual. No wounds, no weakness could stop him from taking the City of Gaza today. **

**Together they rushed up the earthen ramp. They were met by the brave and stubborn defenders. Stones and arrows rained over them but they were protected by their strong shields and armour. The fight was brutal, even vicious. In the midst of battle Alexander felt a great stone boulder smash into his leg. The pain was excruciating and it severely bruised his thigh and knee, almost causing him to topple and fall. Hephaestion had to steady him for a while. Soon Alexander rallied and he smiled to his Dear One and Cleitus and the faithful Guards who surrounded him with care and protection. **

**"It is nothing, my friends. It will have to be tended to when we have taken this stubborn city!"**

**Suddenly Hephaestion was grasped by an enormous Knight in black armour and he was forcibly dragged away from the side of his Dear One. He was totally surprised by the violent assault. Before he could resist his attacker he was disarmed and surrounded by a forest of other Knights in black armour. They dragged him away towards the city of Gaza. He kicked and placed his feet stubbornly in the ground but to no avail. **

**"Let go of me!, "he shouted at them, "Or else something terrible will happen!" **

**The black Knights did not listen to him. They continued to drag him away. **

**Alexander saw his Dear One surrounded by a dark cloud of Black Knights. It all happened so suddenly that he did not understand from where they all came. He was staggering from weakness and wounds and the scorching sun was already taking its toll on him. Now he quickly forgot all his injuries and ailments.**

**Hephaestion was in grave danger! He must be rescued! **

**Alexander brandished his sword and leaped at all the Black Knights. There was one especially enormous, dark and ominous holding on to his Dear One. **

**"King Alexander! You have to leave Gaza alone, ore else you will never see your friend again! I know your weakness, "the Black Knight shouted at him. "You, Alexander, you are nothing without him I hold on to here!"**

**Alexander knew that this was the simple truth. He admitted it to himself, every day. All other Macedonians knew, too, that withoutHephaestion King Alexander and Macedon would be in great difficulties. He was an anchor of stability and order and he knew all the King's secrets. **

**Not much could be done without him. **

**Even his most vicious detractors knew and admitted this, but just to themselves. **

**Now all could see his predicament and the gasped out loud when they saw King Alexander challenge all the Black Knights on his own. The young King was soon flanked by his faithful Guards and Cleitus. **

**Now the Black Knight held a sharp sword over Hephaestion's throat. He let its cold, merciless steel grind over the links in the jewel studded collar that was protecting his valuable hostage. The Macedonians shuddered. Even King Alexander gasped out loud from fear. **

**Only one did not shudder. **

**Stefanos was a master marksman. He always carried a light bow, for all eventualities. Now he swiftly hid behind his companion Alexios and notched an arrow. He held his aim, knowing that the shot would be precarious. It was of the essence that he hit the right target. **

**He waited until he feared that the Black Knight actually planned to slit the throat of his valuable hostage, in front of King Alexander and all the Macedonian Army. He shuddered from cold dread but then he managed to steady his hands and aim. **

**He let the arrow fly and his aim was true. He managed to hit the right hand of the Black Knight, wounding him so seriously that he would never have the full use of it again. The sharp sword fell to the ground, no longer a threat his Dear One. **

**Alexander acted at once. He charged all the Black Knights together with his Guards and Companions. There was a violent fight asHephaestion retrieved his arms and joined in and helped his brave rescuers. **

**Stefanos and Alexios soon held on to the Black Knight. **

**"Here he is, King Alexander. It must be Batis himself."**

**Alexander felt his mind become consumed by a cloud of red rage. This man had thwarted him in a most violent and stubborn manner. He had almost managed to capture and kill his Dearest Friend. **

**Now he would suffer for it. **

**Hephaestion shuddered and shivered. Now when he was safe and once more at the side of his Glorious Golden One he felt the disaster that he had almost succumbed to. His legs suddenly gave way under him and he fell to the hard, dry ground. The red earth received him and mercilessly bruised him. He was swallowed by a dark cloud of icy cold and unconsciousness claimed him. **

**He woke up to the most ungodly screams he had ever heard. Amanda sat at his side, cradling his head in her lap. She held a linen clot drenched in cold water smelling strongly of mint and camphor and she gently stroke his face, forehead and throat. **

**"Oh, General Hephaestion, you are awake once more. Good! You must stop this atrocity! You are the only one who is able to do it! !"**

**Hephaestion sat up and looked around. What he saw made him think that he might still be unconcious and deep into a hideous nightmare from the very Iliad. **

**Achilles himself was driving his chariot, urging on two black horses with cruel and bloodthirsty screams. He was so beautiful in his goldenarmour, with his golden hair streaming down his shoulders. It was a pity that such a magnificent and brave Warrior should condescend to such a cruel deed against a defeated Enemy. **

**Hector had been a most Formidable Foe! He did not deserve to be dragged behind a chariot, still alive, round and round the red walls of Gaza! He was screaming so loud and hard that it must have shattered his vocal cords a long time ago. **

**Gaza! Hephaestion now fully recognized the stubborn city. The one being dragged behind the chariot must be Batis! The one doing this horrible deed must be Alexander! **

**He must be stopped! **

**Hephaestion rose on trembling and unsteady legs. Amanda held on to him and called for Castor. The prudent and faithful auburn war horse came to him, saddled and ready. Hephaestion mounted and rode after the Golden Warior and the chariot with its pitiful passenger. **

**He had to ride long and hard before he was able to stop the dreadful ride. **

**Alexander now stood at his side, trembling from deep emotions. There was fear, love and the all overwhelming wish for Revenge!**

**No one could take his Dear One from him!**

**He put his good left arm around Hephaestion's shoulders, loking down at Batis, now dead at their feet. The features of the dark warrior now were at peace, almost calm, as if he knew that he had done his utmost to save and protect his people and city. **

**Now he could do no more. **

**"He fought bravely. I am glad that you managed to stop me from manhandling his body any more and that you are here to share my Victory, "Alexander said with heartfelt thankfulness. " We will give him a funeral of a true Warrior, together with all the Fallen of this day."**

**Alexander and Hephaestion went together to take care of the aftermath of the long and cruel Siege of Gaza. **

**The funerals were solemn, the Pyres burned long and hot before the Victory could be celebrated. **

**Far away in the West fabled Egypt awaited them. **

**There would always be new conquests. Alexander's Pothos was endless and insatiable. **

**Hephaestion would always be there to share it with him **

**The End**


	11. Prompt: Crash

Hello all,

This short story is inspired by Jun's new prompt Crash. This is a very good and useful one. I will probably use it more than once. This is an AR tale about Amanda. She is not very fond of Alexander's excessive drinking bouts. When an emergency occurs she has to make an appearance all the same.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Gatecrashers At The Party**

**Maracanda 328 BC**

Amanda loved and adored King Alexander. He was the very Sun in her life and she felt that it was the very best decision that she ever had made when she followed him and his dear friend Hephaestion back to Macedon and further on their long and glorious Campaigns.

Even the Sun has its faults and dark blotches.

King Alexander's was his drinking. It had become worse of late. There were drinking parties almost every evening. They went on forever and ever and ever. In the morning the guests were in a terrible state and Amanda had to boil more and more headache concoctions. It felt like she had picked all the wormwood and willow bark that was to be had in all of Persia and prepared it into Day After concoctions.

Amanda hated those drinking parties.

This evening there was another orgy going on. Amanda was very worried. Her common law husband Cleitus had been offered to become Satrap of Bactria. It was a most honourable assignment but he did not like it at all. He had always been close to the King. He was one of King Philip's most trusted men and now one of King Alexander's. He adamantly wanted it to remain that way.

Amanda wanted that, too. She was the King's Healer and she could think of no other station in life. It was very hard for her. She was torn between her King and her husband. She was needed by them both - and she did not know what to decide.

Mother Earth and Mother Nature would have to make the decision for her.

Tonight's orgy was intended to be Cleitus' farewell party.

Cleitus had gone to the festivities. Amanda remained in their home near the Royal Palace. She did not dare to go to sleep. The Omens had been to bad for that. Late in the evening she sat upright in her bed. Her dear little boys slept with their heads in her lap. Little Cleitus was five now, a big, black haired and sturdy boy. The twins Stefanos and Alexios were three years old, Stefanos was black haired and Alexios had a glossy dark brown hairmane. They were so sweet when they lay softly snoring in her lap. She gently caressed their heads, hoping that nothing bad would disturb their sleep.

Suddenly there was a dismal and forlorn bleating at her door. Two white and very fine sheep came into her bedchamber. They jumped and bleated and soon they even pulled at her blankets, dragging them down on the floor.

Amanda recognized these sheep.

They were the Sacrificial Sheep Cleitus was supposed to sacrifice to Dionysos. Whatever had made them come to her bedchamber?

Something most grave must be afoot!

Amanda rose from the bed. Her little boys woke up.

"Mother, what is it? "

"Nothing, I hope, my little Dear Ones, "she told them with false reassurance. "You must stay in bed and wait until I come back. Cleitus, watch over your little brothers."

"Yes, Mother, but we will come with you. I think that we all are needed. The sheep will guide us. "

Amanda did not stop him. She knew that her firstborn son had the Second Sight. It was very strong in him, quite unusual for a boy.

They all went after the sheep. Amanda reached out fore something to comfort her. She found the enormous jar with the headache concoction and held it under her right arm. As a small procession they all went towards the King's Palace. The sheep took them straight to the orgy going on. There was a brawling, singing and lewd talk so bad that Amanda told little Cleitus to hold his hands around the ears of his little brothers.

"You need not do that", the little ones prudently said. "We have heard it all before!"

On they went. As they came nearer the brawl became even worse - all until there was a total silence.

At that moment Amanda and her three boys entered the Banqueting Hall.

Amanda thought that she had seen all the worst horrors of the world on King Alexander's Campaigns.

She was to be proven wrong.

The sight at the King's Banqueting Hall was beyond belief.

King Alexander stood with a spear in his hand, red with anger, his golden hair flaming around him like a lion's mane. He pointed the spear towards her husband. Cleitus stood frozen and still, equally red, like an angry rooster.

Then Amanda saw what King Alexander meant to do. It was as if her Sun and hero had been possessed by an Evil Spirit. A great no, No, NOOOOO rose in her. She ran through the Hall in five swift leaps.

**CRASH !**

The jar with precious headache concoction landed on King Alexander's head. The King fell to the ground. The spear fell from his now lame and listless hand. Now it lay harmless on the stone floor. King Alexander lay unconscious in a great pool of wormwood and willow bark concoction.

Amanda stamped her small foot on the stone floor.

"Men! MEN! You are all the same. It seems that you must always argue and fight. This has to STOP!", she adamantly told them all. "Cleitus! You will come home with me - and you will remain with the King. There will be no Bactrian Satrapy for us!"

"Yes, Amanda, your are right, as always, but tell that to HIM , not to me, "Cleitus told his young wife.

Now one other came up to them, bringing calm and order. He was looking magnificent in a midnight blue chiton, golden belt around his waist, a golden chain with amethysts sparkling around his neck and a ribbon of the same precious stones upon his clear and calm brow, shining together with his wonderful blue eyes and his glossy auburn hair, so long and beautiful. The stones of Sobriety, most appropriate for their wearer.

It was the Lord Hephaestion. He put his arms around Cleitus and Amanda and gently patted their children on their heads.

"Amanda, it seems that you and your boys came as Gatecrashers at our party, just in the nick of time, "he told them. "I am most thankful. Now you andCleitus must go home and stay calm. I will see to Alexander, and in the morning I promise you that he will have returned to his senses."

The little family nodded in thanks before they went home.

For once, in Maracanda, sobriety and Common Sense ruled.

Another Satrap was appointed for Bactria and Cleitus and Amanda followed King Alexander and the General Hephaestion on their further Campaigns. They were his most trusted and faithful followers.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** You all know that Cleitus is one of my favourite characters. I would have wished that this AR could have been for real.


End file.
